Nonaqueous-electrolyte batteries including a positive-electrode layer, a negative-electrode layer, and an electrolyte layer disposed between these electrode layers have been used as power supplies of electric devices that are intended to be repeatedly charged and discharged. The electrode layers of such a battery include a collector having a current-collecting function and an active-material layer containing an active material. Among such nonaqueous-electrolyte batteries, in particular, nonaqueous-electrolyte batteries that are charged and discharged through migration of Li ions between the positive- and negative-electrode layers have a high discharge capacity in spite of the small size.
Examples of the technique of producing such a nonaqueous-electrolyte battery are described in Patent Literatures 1 and 2. Patent Literature 1 states that a positive-electrode active material, an electrolyte material, and a negative-electrode active material that are in powder form are charged into a mold so as to form layers and are compression-molded to thereby produce an all-solid-state nonaqueous-electrolyte battery. Patent Literature 2 states that a positive-electrode active-material layer, an electrolyte layer, and a negative-electrode active-material layer are sequentially formed by a vapor-phase process on a steel use stainless (SUS) substrate that is to serve as a positive-electrode collector to thereby produce an all-solid-state nonaqueous-electrolyte battery.
Here, in recent years, for the purpose of enhancing the performance of nonaqueous-electrolyte batteries, the following has been proposed: in a nonaqueous-electrolyte battery, a Li-containing oxide is used as the positive-electrode active material, a sulfide is used as the electrolyte, and Li metal or a Li alloy is used as the negative-electrode active material (refer to Patent Literature 2).